A golf ball has numerous dimples on its outer spherical surface. For the most part, dimples are utilized to increase the golf ball's flight distance by decreasing its aerodynamic drag resulting from wind resistance. However, mere increase of dimple surface area tends to decrease the golf ball's associated aerodynamic stability. Therefore, effective dimple configurations not only increase the dimple surface area upon the golf ball's surface but also, account for the associated decrease in stability.
Several inventions exist which relate to methods for increasing the flying distance by optimizing the aerodynamic design of the golf ball's dimple configuration. For example, British Patent No. 377354 discloses a golf ball having an icosahedral dimple arrangement. Other golf ball dimple configurations have been based upon icosahedral or pseudo-icosahedral patterns. However, these configurations have been limited in effectively optimizing the golf ball's carry distance performance, while retaining adequate flight stability characteristics. Prior configurations have increased flight distances by increasing the size or raw numbers of the dimples. However, the golf ball's flight stability characteristics degrade if the dimples are not uniformly disposed so that the dimple-free areas are in balance with one another with respect to the mold parting line of the golf ball cover.
In addition, it has been found that dimples with relatively large diameters and shallow depths tend to increase flight distances. However, such dimples also tend to decrease the flight stability characteristics of the golf ball.
Accordingly, what is desired in the art is an improved golf ball dimple configuration that improves the golf ball's attainable flight distance while retaining good flight stability characteristics.